Le cauchemar de Cornedrue
by Storiesmania
Summary: Salazar Slytherin est réputé pour être un monstre en 1995. Pourtant, il est juste un puissant sorcier surprotecteur. Il fait toujours payer ceux qui blessent sa famille et pour le "père" de Chiara, il ne fera pas d'exceptions, bien qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps.


Note d'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ^^ Ici Storiesmania lol. Aujourd'hui je vous présente un petit OS écrit sur la base d'une fic de Memepotter952504 à qui j'ai emprunté James Potter et Chiara Snape, mentionnée dans cette petite histoire. Voilà ce qui arrive aux gens qui osent pourrir la vie des descendants de Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

Le cauchemar de Cornedrue.

Il était tranquillement en train de profiter d'un repos éternel bien mérité quand il perçut un son familier. C'était son portail qui l'appelait, lui signalant un problème avec sa plus jeune descendante, Chiara Snape, ou Arya Potter, selon les préférences des sorciers de son entourage. Il avait longuement observé cette jeune fille pleine de talents et si puissante pour son jeune âge. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait pour elle et la résonance de son portail signalait qu'une goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase. Il décida donc de ne pas tergiverser davantage et d'aller punir l'importun qui avait tant tourmenté l'enfant ayant déjà bien trop souffert à son goût durant sa courte vie. Il rejoignit donc la terre avec l'autorisation d'un des anges s'occupant de gérer les âmes des défunts puis emprunta sa porte inter-époque. Il se retrouva ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

L'endroit était toujours le même en apparence, mais l'atmosphère lourde qui y régnait le mettait mal à l'aise et il savait ce qui causait ça. Le tourment de sa descendante était si fort qu'il le sentait profondément jusque dans son âme. Il passa près des appartements de cette dernière et sourit en sentant sur elle la présence de sa chère Sephora qui lui manquait terriblement. Avec elle, il savait l'enfant bien gardée, ainsi rassuré, il reprit ses recherches de James Potter, le « père » de cette petite, bien que lui considérait que Severus Snape était bien plus digne de veiller sur la dernière de sa lignée que cet arrogant et stupide Gryffondor. Il finit par le trouver endormi dans les bras de sa femme et il s'infiltra dans son esprit afin de le tourmenter dans son sommeil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus toucher à Chiara avant qu'il ne le lui fasse payer chèrement.

James Potter était dans un champ en train de s'amuser avec son fils quand tout à coup le soleil devint noir et un immense serpent aux écailles noires et aux yeux émeraudes lui sauta dessus gueule ouverte. L'ex Auror recula, cherchant sa baguette pour éliminer la menace, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il entendit alors un rire mauvais, presque fou sortir de la bête qui se changea en un être humain. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan, portant une robe de sorcier du Moyen-Âge, une épée en argent attachée à sa ceinture et une étrange baguette dans sa main, lui faisait face, le dévisageant. Il fit entendre sa voix glaciale, terrifiante mais élégante :

\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais à Chiara, toi qui ne mérites même pas d'être un sorcier. Tuer un familier est un crime impardonnable. Il est temps que quelqu'un te colle une bonne leçon, pire que celle que t'a donné cette chère Minerva en te mettant en retenue. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de te voir traité comme un enfant, mais là ce sera encore mieux pour moi ! Je vais te torturer avec grande joie ! Après tout, pour vous je suis un monstre, alors avec toi, j'agirais en tant que tel.

Il attrapa ensuite James par le cou, l'étranglant presque de sa poigne puissante puis le décor tourna autour d'eux juste avant de se changer en un froid et humide donjon envahis par des rats, des chauves-souris et des serpents qui n'osèrent même pas approcher Salazar tant celui-ci avait une aura maléfique, puissante, égale à l'ampleur de sa rage contre le cloporte qui tremblait de peur devant lui. A ses yeux, cet homme n'était qu'un lâche, un être tout juste bon à offrir son propre enfant à des moldus plus monstrueux encore que ceux de son époque d'origine. Il allait prendre son pied à le torturer et cela le marquerait jusque dans son corps physique, il s'en assurerait. Il avait beau avoir été envoyé au paradis avec les autres fondateurs, il restait encore malgré tout très ténébreux.

Il attacha sa victime sur une table d'écartèlement et fit apparaître des couteaux. Il les enfonça un après l'autre alors que les animaux du donjon grignotaient les vêtements de James où venaient le mordre avec une violence inouïe. Slytherin souriait comme un psychopathe et une fois tous les couteaux dans la chair de James, il passa à la torture par les sangsues qui lui sucèrent le sang jusqu'à ce que le bourreau les enlève d'un Evanesco avant de soigner les plaies puis de verser de l'eau sur le corps du professeur et de passer aux chocs électriques magiques à pleine puissance. Au début sa victime ne pipait mot mais il vint vite à bout de sa résistance, il pouvait maintenant l'entendre hurler comme une fillette et cela faisait rire le fondateur aux éclats. Il enchaîna les tortures les plus terribles avant de terminer par celle qu'il avait lui-même redouté étant enfant, le bûcher. Avant d'allumer le feu, il lui dit avec un sourire bestial :

\- Tu touches encore à la petite dernière et je fais de toi le 4 h de ma belle Sephora.

Ensuite les flammes commencèrent à consumer le corps de James qui hurlait à la mort sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le visage sadique et terrifiant de Salazar Slytherin. Il se réveilla en sueurs dans ses appartements en poussant un cri terrible qui réveilla en sursaut sa femme alors qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'âme de son bourreau rejoindre le ciel avec un air satisfait en espérant que sa victime ait retenu la leçon.


End file.
